


Maybe Just One More- A Markiplier Fanfiction

by Thatdampercyjackson



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Girl - Freeform, Los Angeles, Love, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Youtuber - Freeform, boy - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatdampercyjackson/pseuds/Thatdampercyjackson
Summary: Lexi Wright never thought that she would one day work for Markiplier- never in a million years. So when she starts working as his editor, her life turns upside down.
Relationships: Lexi Wright/Mark Fischbach
Kudos: 2





	1. 1- starstruck

Lexi hated being late. Maybe it was from her mom, who was late to every event she attended. School events, doctor appointments, movies, you name it, she was never there on time. Lexi remembered "Bring your Parent to School Day," in which her mother somehow managed to be 2 hours late and come almost halfway through the school day. Her classmates teased her about it for a long time after that. Elementary schoolers really find any excuse they can to pick on each other...

She also overthinks literally everything, like that one time in middle school when she spilled mustard on her new white band shirt and washed it 5 times the night before her concert. But it didn't even matter anyways, since she was in one of the back rows and her trumpet blocked the already faded stain anyways.

_Maybe I shouldn't have worn this Van Halen shirt. Was it bad to be too edgy? Oh god, will they think I'm trying to be cool?_

As she sat there twiddling her coffee cup and nervously checking her phone every couple of seconds out of anxiety, she couldn't help but overthink every single little detail. Was her makeup off today? Did she forget to turn off the oven before she left?

 _I really should have stayed home for a couple more minutes... Lexi grimaced._ Though she was meeting Mark and one of his editors at 3, she decided to show up at 2:30 out of the fear of being late.

She thought about whether or not Mark liked the edits she sent him. Would he come in just to be nice and tell her that she wasn't what they were looking for? Or would he not even show up? She wouldn't be mad if he didn't. After all, he's a busy man.

Or, what if he did like them? What if... she really did end up becoming one of his editors?

Nah. She figured that that would never happen.

Out of boredom, Lexi glanced around at everyone else in the coffee shop. She saw the baristas making coffees at lightning fast speeds, like always. She saw a couple businessmen discussing god-knows-what, and she saw the typical high schoolers who had just gotten out of school loudly arguing over which Tik Tok dance to learn next.

Just as she was about to get up and order another drink, she heard the door bell ring and looked up to see a familiar face walk in. "Hey! It's Lexi, right?" Mark smiled that classic goofy smile at her, and Lexi stood up to shook his hand.  
"That's me! It's good to meet you!" She smiled excitedly, shocked that he was actually here.

_Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod i think im gonna pass out_

"And this is Ethan, one of my friends and former editor. You probably don't know him, no one really does." Mark chuckled.

"Hey, what the hell Mark! Lexi, you know who I am, right?" Ethan stared wide-eyed at her.

"Of course I do! I've been watching Unus Annus since the beginning!" Mark rolled his eyes and mumbled something to himself. Ethan smiled, and laughed in Mark's face, "Ha! She does know me! I knew it." Ethan held up his hand for a high five, and Lexi eagerly obliged.

Mark pulled out a laptop and struck up a conversation, "So, how's your day been?"

_Should I say that I've been ready since 9 o'clock this morning?_

"Honestly, it's been great! I just can't believe that I'm here right now meeting you guys. And like, Mark, I've been watching your videos forever-" Lexi was cut off by Mark floating in Ethan's face.

"Ha! See, Ethan? She's been watching my videos for longer." He puffed up his chest as his eyes darted across the laptop screen.

"Well, I haven't been posting for 10 years! Besides, I have more subscribers than you did when you were 23! That means that by the time I'm your age, I'll have more than you do now!" Ethan laughed and poked Mark's arm.

Mark, with a confused look on his face, looked over at Ethan, "That's not- okay, you know what? Just believe whatever you want. Now, Lexi," he flipped his computer over to her. "We watched the edits you sent us, and they were really good! But we've had problems with people stealing other people's edits, and so we just wanna see what you can do right now.

"So we recorded a video, it's like, what, 3 minutes long?" He looked at Ethan.

"Yeah, like 3, 4 minutes." Ethan replied.

"Right. So, we're gonna give you like, 15 minutes?" Mark pulled out his phone.

"Nah, nah, 15 minutes is too long," Ethan started giggling. "How about 10?"

Mark started chuckling as well, "I think that's the best idea you've ever had!" He looked up at Lexi, who had already begun. "Alright, well, we're gonna go order some stuff, have fun!" The two stood up and walked over to the counter and Lexi hopelessly wondered if she would ever be able to finish.

Sure, it was a short video, but perfection takes time!

~~~~~~9 and a half minutes later~~~~~~

"Okay! Time's up! Let's see whatcha got." Lexi handed the computer back over to Mark. Ethan looked excitedly over his shoulder, and the two began laughing and giggling, almost a little too loudly. Lexi was unsure of if it was because of her editing or just because of how the two are naturally hilarious together.

Through a fit of giggles and a few tears, Mark looked up at Lexi and said, "That... was absolutely.. hilarious. You're hired!"

"O-oh my gosh, are you serious?" She placed s hand over her mouth and shook Mark's hand.

"Yeah that was pretty awesome," Ethan said in between giggles. "This is a meme gold mine!" He looked at Mark and they both burst out laughing again.

Once they finally calmed down, Mark and Lexi exchanged phone numbers and soon left.

As she was driving home, Lexi went over every little detail of the meeting in her head.

_I can't believe they actually like my editing. Me, of all people. Me!_

_Maybe I'll get to be in one of Mark's videos? Or even one of the Unus Annus videos? Nah, nevermind. There's no way.._

~~~

**And that's it for this first chapter! I really hope you guys enjoyed. If you have any suggestions or comments, please leave them below! And if you liked it, please give this a star, it would mean a lot to me :)**


	2. 2- your abs look kinda nice tho

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

Lexi groggily picked up her phone. _Who the hell is facetiming me at 2 in the morning?_

_Oh my god._

"Mark?" She whispered raspily, sitting up and trying to fix her hair nonchalantly. "Why are you calling me at 2 in the morning?" She squinted, her eyes trying to adjust to the bright screen.

"Oh, were you sleeping? I can just call back at another time.. Sometimes I forget that not everyone is up late working on things.. heh," He ruffled his hair, seeming sorry for the fact that he had woken her up.

"No, no, it's fine. What's up?" She yawned.

"Well, I was wondering if you could give your opinion on this video I've been working..." Mark looked up and switched the screen. He showed his computer, and played a video.

The video was of him, Tyler, and Ethan making hot dogs. As per usual, it looked like Ethan's hot dog had gone horribly wrong.

"So, do you think I should add the swirly effect on Ethan's face or the super sharp effect?" He asked, turning the camera back on him.

"Um, why not both?" Lexi suggested, slowly falling back asleep.

"Oh, great idea! Thanks Lexi! I'll see you tomorrow, right? To help film the swimming challenge thing?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Goodnight, Mark." She laid back down and reached over to place my phone down as he said goodbye.

_Why did he call me for something like that? Why not.. Ethan? Or one of his other editors?_

~~~~~~ The next day, 10 am ~~~~~~

_Ding dong_

_Ding dong_

After a couple rings, Ethan _finally_ opened the door. "Oh, hey Lexi! You're here early. Wanna help Mark and I set up all the cameras?"

"Yeah, sure." Ethan let her inside and brought her out to the pool, where some cameras were laying down just outside the door. She saw Mark, also in his swim trunks, squatting down trying to screw one of the cameras onto the tripod. He looked pretty cute, she couldn't lie.

"Maaaark!" Ethan yelled, his voice cracking halfway through, "Lexi's here!"

Mark looked over and smiled, waving at Lexi. "Hey! Glad you could make it. Wanna help us with the cameras?" He stood up and brushed his hands together.

"Of course!" Having just finished college with a degree in Filmography, she could recite just about anything you needed to know when it came to cameras. Lexi was able to set up all 3 in a good spot, with just Mark helping me screw the cameras in. Ethan was playing with Chica, Henry, and Spencer in the yard while the two had been doing all the hard work.

"Look at Ethan over there, playing with the dogs while we do all the hard work," Mark said in a repressive tone as he finished screwing on the last camera.

Lexi laughed. "I mean, it's Ethan. You can't blame him."

~~~~~~ 15 minutes later ~~~~~~

"Swimming." Mark looked deeply into the camera, "Swimming has been a part of life since life began."

Ethan nodded along with Mark, looking deeply into the camera as well. Lexi noticed that Ethan always tried to follow Mark. She found it quite amusing.

"We're here today to find out whose ancestors prepared them better for the ancient art of swimming- but with a twist." Mark pulled out some pool noodles from the side and handed one to Ethan.

Basically, Mark and Ethan were going to have a noodle fight while sitting on top of their own respective lounging rafts. It was hilarious, as both of them continuously fell off of their rafts and were never able to actually fight. Lexi could barely contain her laughter behind the camera.

After finishing the video, she handed Mark and Ethan some towels. "So, what did you think? I was obviously the winner, right?" Mark panted, being out of breath.

"Oh, come on, you can't say that! I hit you down like 2 more times than you hit me down!" Ethan pouted, looking back at Mark and ruffling his hair with his towel.

"Uh, you both did awesome. I think the viewers are gonna love it." Lexi smiled, taking down the cameras. "Where do you want these?" She looked at Mark expectingly.

"You can just put them inside. Here, let me help you." He took the cameras from Lexi's hand and began walking inside. She hadn't noticed it before, but Mark had really nice abs. Like, wow.

~

**And that's it for this chapter :)**

**If you guys have any suggestions for future chapter or anything like that, please leave a comment! And if you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a kudos. It would really help me out.**


	3. 3- please no I hate dating apps

Lexi never really enjoyed romance movies. They're always so cheesy and sappy. And besides, what kind of single pringle would wanna see someone else fall in love and have their happily ever after? It just made her feel so sorry for herself.

Her best friend and roommate Mika, however, absolutely _adored_ romance. Lexi constantly found herself watching those god-awful romance movies or even helping Mika out with her relationships. It wasn't bad, per-say, Lexi loved hanging out with her best friend. Plus, Mika always found ways to make things interesting.

Mika was one of those typical girly girls- she loved boys and makeup and dressing up. She would often curl her long dark brown hair and put on a full face of makeup even when she would just stay home all day. She majored in Art in college, as she hated anything to do with your basic subject like math or science; it just wasn't her thing. The two met in college, they shared a freshman English class together.

Lexi still remembered the day that they met. Mika was desperately trying to finish an essay that would save her from failing English at 2 in the morning while she was walking down the hallway to get back to her room.

"Hey, excuse me? I know it's like super early and you're probably about to go to sleep but do you think you could maybe help me? I've got this English essay due in like 5 hours and I don't even know where to start..." Mika called out to Lexi, who, half-asleep, agreed whole-heartedly since she was just one of those people that couldn't say no. That's also when they found out they had the same class. In college, those freshman classes had hundreds of kids. It was practically impossible to get know everyone.

As they were watching The Notebook for the millionth time in their living room, Mika blurted out a random question as she often did, "You know what would be fun? Finding you a date." She smiled and looked over at Lexi, who was lying up on the couch eating popcorn.

The two were still in their PJ's even though it was already one in the afternoon. They did that quite often- stay up late doing makeup tutorials, watching movies, baking, and finally go to sleep at around 1 in the morning. Then when they woke up, Mika would put on a romance movie. Every. Damn. Time.

Lexi looked down at Mika with a surprised face, who had made herself what seemed to be a bed on the floor. There were dozens of blankets and what looked like a million pillows all sprawled about. "Mika, what the _hell_ are you talking about?" Lexi paused the movie, looking for any excuse to turn that crap off.

"Oh come on! You know what I'm talking about. You're always helping me with my dates and relationships and guy advice, but I never help you! Don't you think it's fair that I help you get a date? Just this _once_?" Mika looked up at Lexi with wide, pouty eyes. She was really good at that. It was really hard to say no when Mika put on her pouty face.

"First of all, where is this coming from? And second of all, you know that I'm not interested in the dating life right now. Especially not after Danny."

Danny was, how do you say it, a complete jerk. Lexi really wasn't sure why she didn't see past all his fake charms. He did the typical things that guys do- act all nice and sweet in the beginning, ya know, to hook her on, and then once she finally falls in love, cut her off like you'd cut off your split ends.

He was a high school tennis athlete; another warning sign. All rich white tennis boys are _such_ douches, in Lexi's experience. She had to give it to him, though. He was a real charmer. At the end of his matches, he'd look at her with that big white smile of his and wave. It made all the other girls jealous, but she didn't care, because he was hers.

And then the shock came. Well, it really shouldn't have been much of a shock. Everyone saw it coming except for Lexi. In short, he cheated on her with some rich blonde girl from Beverly Hills. She was _devastated_. Wouldn't eat for weeks, skipped school, all that jazz. Her parents were really worried for a while, but she got over it. She always got over things like that. Everyone does.

"Lexi, _come on_! That was like, what, six years ago? Seven years ago? Danny was such a jerk. And you know that not all guys are like that. Trust me. There are so many guys out there who are super sweet and perfect for you. I promise." Mika really had her way with words. Lexi had to give it to her.

"I just don't really want to be in a relationship, you know? It just doesn't seem fun. It seems like a chore, almost." She looked down at the popcorn bowl and ate a couple more pieces, feeling restless and needing something to do with her hands.

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

Lexi's phone began to ring. She popped up eagerly, happy to find an escape from that horrible conversation.

"Who is it?" Mika asked, walking over to the kitchen counter where Lexi was standing.

"It's Mark. He's my, uh, boss? Technically?" Lexi answered the FaceTime call. It seemed like Mark really liked FaceTiming people rather than calling. "Hey Mark, what's up?"

"Hey Lexi! You busy right now?" He asked. It looked like he was playing outside with Chica. What a cutie. Chica, of course. Not Mark. Definitely not Mark.

She looked up at Mika, who had walked over to the fridge, and glanced over to the paused movie on the TV. "Definitely not! You need anything?"

"Cool, I was wondering if you could edit a video for me? I need to post it tomorrow morning but I'm going out of town for a few days and I've just been so swamped with other stuff." Lexi saw Chica run back to him and start licking his face. Mika walked by to take a glance at Mark.

"Like playing with your dog?" She laughed, picking up an apple from her fruit bowl and taking a bite into it.

"Hey, I-"

"I'm just kidding. Sure. I'll have it done in a few hours." She walked over to her computer, glad to find an escape from the horrible movie she had been watching with Mika. Sure, she liked to hang out with her best friend, but it was such an awful movie.

"Thanks Lexi! I really appreciate it." They hung up, and instantly Mika began asking questions.

"Who was that?" She looked over Lexi's shoulder.

"I just told you, Mark. Remember how I said I was applying for this editor job under a YouTuber?" She took another bite out of her apple.

"So why did he FaceTime you instead of just texting?" Mika made a weird face, and pulled out her phone, probably scrolling through Instagram as she did for 99% of the day.

"Honestly, I was wondering that too. He always FaceTimes. Always."

"Hm. He's kinda hot. Anyways, when you finish with that video, we have to make you an account on this really cool dating app I found. Trust me, it works so well. I've been using it for a month and found like, 8 really cool guys. I mean, it didn't really work out, but-"

"Wait, if it didn't work out, then doesn't that mean that the app is bad? Since you couldn't find anyone that was, ya know, compatible with you?" Lexi opened up her editing software and began downloading the video Mark emailed her onto it.

"Okay well, you get what I mean. When will you be done?" Mika persisted. She definitely knew how to get on your nerves.

**And that's a wrap! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far :) sorry if it seems like it's going slow, I don't wanna rush anything. So you'll just have to wait. Hehe >:)**


End file.
